This invention relates to holders of small items in automobile cockpits.
In automobiles, there is often a need for access to small items such as facial tissues box, coin holders, cellular phone holsters, CD cassette casing, sun glasses, and the like, and there may not be a suitable integral compartment inside the car cockpit to accommodate any one of these items. Leaving these items simply on the automobile floor can be hazardous during driving, as they may move or fly around when the car is in motion which will distract the driver from his driving focus. Existing add-on holders for inside cockpits of cars are usually of low versatility, of cumbersome installation since normally requiring tools for installation, and not easily removable for transfer and fitting to a new vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a load securing assembly for add-on fitting on a car console, that does not require any screws, bolts or nuts, so that no tool is required for its installation.
Another object is that the assembly be easily removable for transfer to a new vehicle.
Another object is that there is no maintenance required.
The invention generally relates to a securing device for releasable attachment of a tissues box to a car console. The device includes a trapezoidal template having a pair of opposite lateral side edge portions each with a lengthwise groove. Hook and loop fasteners releasably interconnect the template to the tissues box underface. A pair of arcuate wedge members are provided, to engage the opposite side upper wall corner portions of the car console. The first arcuate wedge member further includes a lateral side edge portion thereof forming a slider lip sized for complementary sliding engagement with the lengthwise groove of the first side edge portion of the template. The second arcuate wedge member further includes a lateral side edge portion thereof forming a slider lip sized for complementary sliding engagement with the lengthwise groove of the second side edge portion of the template. This way, by slidingly inserting the tissues box carrying template along the facing slider lips of the two arcuate wedge members, progressive frictional wedge interlock occurs between the tissue box and the console.
The invention also relates to a securing device for releasable attachment of a tissues box to a car console, the tissues box including an underface, the car console including a top wall with opposite first and second corner wall portions, said securing device comprising: a) a template having a top face, for registering with the tissues box underface, and a bottom face, for engagement with the car console top wall; b) anchor means for releasable anchoring of said template top face to the tissues box underface; c) first wedge means, for frictional interlock of said template with the console first corner wall portion; d) second wedge means, for frictional interlock of said template with the console second corner wall portion.
Preferably, said anchor means consists of hook and loop fastener means. At least one of said template, of said first wedge means, and of said second wedge means, could include a handle means for facilitating handling thereof.
The invention also relates to a securing device for releasable attachment of a tissues box to a car console, the tissues box including an underface, the car console including a top wall with opposite first and second corner wall portions, said securing device comprising: a) a trapezoidal template having a front edge, a rear edge opposite to and smaller than said front edge, and opposite first side edge portion and second side edge portion diverging in a rear to fore direction, each of said first side edge portion and of said second side edge portion respectively forming a first female slider element and a second female slider element; said template further defining a top face, for registering with the tissues box underface, and a bottom face, for engagement with the car console top wall; b) anchor means for releasable anchoring of said template top face to the tissues box underface; c) an arcuate first wedge member having a front end, a rear end opposite to and larger than said front end, and opposite first free side edge portion and second side edge portion, said second side edge portion forming a male slider element complementary to said template first female slider element, said first free side edge portion for frictional engagement with the car console first corner wall portion; d) an arcuate second wedge member having a front end, a rear end opposite to and larger than said front end, and opposite first free side edge portion and second side edge portion, the latter said second side edge portion forming a male slider element complementary to said template second female slider element, the latter first free side edge portion for frictional engagement with the car console second corner wall portion; wherein upon fore to aft sliding motion of said template between said first wedge member and said second wedge member, said first wedge member and said second wedge member form wedge means for progressively tightening frictional interlock of said template with the console corner wall portions.
Preferably, there is further provided a self-adhesive resilient strip, mounted to at least a fraction of said first free side edge portion of at least one of said first wedge member and of said second wedge member, said resilient strip for snug engagement with a respective one of the car console first side wall and second corner wall portions.